She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart
by knziewrwlf
Summary: A songfic based on the song She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart by Tim McGraw. If you like Tim McGraw and haven't heard it i suggest you look it up. I love it. Rated M for strong Language and small amounts of violence. All Characters belong to TNT&Writers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so at first I forgot to put this in, All Characters Belong to TNT and Rizzoli & Isles writers. I do not own anything.

Next object of discussion, I am sorry if any of the language used in the story is offensive. They are just words and not meant to hurt any of you beautiful people.

On a side note, I really enjoyed writing this one.

Enjoy…. – Kenzie Marie :D

_We walked into the Robber.

"Jane, I'm going to get a drink. What do you want?" She asked me.

"Just a beer, Maur. Thanks babe." I gave her a sweet smile. I got a sweet one back that made my heart swell. God I have to be the luckiest woman in the world to get her. I watched her as she walked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw a couple of guys watch her. Great! We just showed up and she's turning heads. Looks like trouble just waits around us for the opportunity to strike. I watched the men. They were talking to each other and pointing at her. Everywhere we go this happens. Everyone stares. She even gets some women to look her way sometimes. I should be jealous, and I am most of the time. I really just make sure that no one gets physical or violent. Every time we walk in somewhere, the guys hang around. A lot of them think we are just best friends. They refuse to believe that she is with me. I can't believe it sometimes myself. A man from the group I was watching finally got brave enough to approach her. I could tell from here he was laying it on thick. She smiled politely but I could tell it was forced. He asked a question and her expression lit up as his dropped. Then she pointed at me. He didn't look very persuaded by what she was saying. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the group. I was out of the booth and in his face in less than two seconds.

"Get your grimy paws off my girl!" I spat in his face.

"Tell me sweet cheeks, why you slummin' it with a dyke like her. Come get some from a real man!" he shook his broad shoulders.

The last thing I expected was for her to swing at him but that's exactly what happened. He looked at her and raised his hand right before I gave him a hard one to his nose. Right between the eyes. He bent over in the line backer position before I flashed him my badge and 7 others put their hands on their hip.

"Fuckin' dyke officer! Bitch! Take your little slut and go home!" He smirked.

Luckily Murray likes the officers.

"Get your lard ass the Hell outta my bar!" Murray screamed.

Him and his buddies made no quick moves but instead a slow show of leaving. A good 15 after they left I pulled Maura out with me and too the car. The ride home was silent. I was still fuming. I was muttering to myself but Maura made no comment, letting me blow off the steam I needed to. I let her into my apartment. I got her a glass of wine and a beer for me. I grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer for her knuckles. I walked in, handed her the glass and her peas. She smiled sweetly.

"As pissed as I am.." I Started. I was interrupted quickly.

"Jane….." she warned.

"Fine as P. as I am, I must say that was a nice hook I wasn't expecting." I smirked.

She blushed in response.

"I don't know what happened. I tried politely to tell him you were my girlfriend but thanks for the offer of the night out. Then he laughed at me! He laughed when I said _you _were my girlfriend, and grabbed my arm! That's when you arrived over there." By now she was crying.

"What do you want me to do Maura? I'll stalk him down and shoot of his dick if that'll make it better. I'll file a report…"

" Just hold me Jane."

With that she ran into my arms.

"I'm aware that people look at me. But whenever I see them looking all I want to do is come snuggle with you. I don't care about them. Sometimes I don't even want to listen to them. As soon as they approach me I just want to jump into your arms. I know they wished I didn't love you but the truth is that I love you more than anything." She was sniffling by now. The sobs had calmed down.

"Maura, I gotta be honest, anytime a sleazebag like that guy comes up to you, I start to lose hope that you still love me. Then I remember what you look like after we make-out, or in the mornings when I wake up to your smile and bright eyes. And I realize that no matter what you'll never let anything they say or do go to your heart. That you'll always come back to my arms. And that keeps me realistic and happy. I'm glad you've chosen me to love. I am grateful. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Maura." I sighed.

Her eyes started to tear up again.

"Take me to bed Jane." She leaned up and kissed me. I lifted her and carried her to bed.

If you like it or you don't please comment. If I get enough good reviews I am thinking of making it Multi chapter.


	2. Let's Make Love

_Thank you for all the great comments! I am so enthralled that you seem to like what I write which makes me write more (just saying). Some of the amazing comments took my breath away and I had no Idea what to even think! I am so grateful though. If you want, follow me on Twitter drummer_gurl_96. If you have suggestions for songs or anything I am willing to consider and take time to listen. I think I am getting addicted to writing songfics. I know, I am weird. _

This is another Tim McGraw song. Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

*DISCLAIMERS* I don't own anything Rizzoli&Isles I am just selfish and use them to entertain people. If I owned them I would make things happen not just wonder about it. Enjoy…..

* * *

We entered the threshold of my bedroom. I gently laid her down on my bed. I laid lightly on top of her. I slowly started a descent on her mouth. I wanted this to be soft, sweet, love-making. Not hurried or forced. She started to rub her body against mine. Everything felt surreal. Slow, calm, and beautiful. We made-out with the tenderest of kisses and caresses. We kept at this pace the entire time. I leaned up between her legs to pull her skirt off. Then I slowly unbuttoned her shirt. I pulled it off with a little bit of help from her. I got off the bed to do the same with my slacks. I started on the shirt when I heard her say "Let me." She had the dreamiest of smiles. Like pure bliss had her drowning. I couldn't get enough if I tried. She slowly undid everything about me, not just my buttons. She looked up through eye-lashes sweetly when she finished. I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster up, and kissed her tenderly again. She pulled me agonizingly slowly back on top of her. We made out softly as we rubbed our most intimate parts against each other. Her breathing was labored. It was still soft yet hard at the same time. It was rough with smooth edges. It felt out-of-body. I was feeling light headed and slightly dizzy, like I was in a trance. Her eyes strted to roll back in her head. I struggled to speak. I was breathing really heavy. I felt like my heart was melting.

"Stay with me, Maur." I smiled.

Her breathy reply of "Always", kept me going strong. I felt like our bodies were molding into one.

Soft and hard. Hot and cold. Rough and smooth. Demanding and sacrificing. Smiling and crying.

We made love.

All.

Night.

Long.

* * *

_I'm sorry for this one being so short but I'm making up for it in the next chapter. Or trying too anyway. I have another song fic I am going to start right after I post this because it has been spinning in my head for the past few days. I am sorry I always tend to pick Country songs for song fics but the seem to fit the stories in my head so perfectly. Ttfn my amazing readers!_


End file.
